


Like nothing happened By Sophia Moon

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan
Summary: RR





	Like nothing happened By Sophia Moon

这辆车看上去完全是崭新的闪闪发光，因为实际上它就是一辆新车。

就像什么也没发生过一样。

Cris的身上也没有任何擦伤。

就像什么也没发生过一样。

但是Wayne感觉到他的愤怒突然在胃里爆发开来，这愤怒就像有生命一样蔓延到他全身各处，仅仅这些已经足够杀死他了。

"你喜欢它吗？你喜欢我的新车吗？也许你想要…"Cris高兴地说个不停。

Wayne咬牙切齿。

“他妈的给我闭嘴.”

Cristiano脸上得意的快活消失了，取而代之的是困窘和羞愧。

“但一切都很好，不是吗？我还活着，不是吗？”

一切都他妈的不好，一切是如此他妈的不好，以至于让Wayne的下巴咬得发疼，而且让他的手颤抖得像个他妈的没喝够啤酒的酗酒鬼，他的鸡巴变坚硬，这是因为如果死亡就在这儿，生命总得以某种方法从死亡间挤过去留下来。

太多的“如果会怎样如果会怎样如果会怎样”让他无法冷静处理这一切。

他曾经介意过这些事吗？

他为什么还要问这个问题？该死的他明明知道医生不会像他最亲的亲友一样问侯他，墓地的牧师甚至不会提到他的名字？

那么他就把这些事还原成它最原始的样子，还原成他们之间的那点事儿。

“把你的牛仔裤脱了，如果你这么喜欢这辆车，你他妈的可以操它！”

Cris别扭的神情透露出的淫秽色彩和他完全勃起的下体让Wayne的阴茎近乎高潮般漏出几滴不透明的液体。

Cris一个字也没说，他也没再等下一个命令。他转身背对着Wayne，他的手倚靠在亮红色的新车上，像祭品一样献出他的屁股。

Wayne确认了确实没有伤痕。对Cris或着对他自己的痛苦，他都不感兴趣，当他把分身推挤进去时另一个男人的呻吟，只激起了他更多的愤怒。

他一直为自己热情洋溢却非常细致感而感到骄傲，Cris有时候会埋怨他作为爱人几乎太过温柔了。

但这次不行。

因为，也许如果Wayne足够猛烈地，极具侵略性地操他，在这法拉利的亮红色表面，正咧着嘴的嘲笑着他的死亡真实感，也许就会消失在对爱和生命的确认过程之中。

“我可能会失去你，而且没有人会知道”，他气喘吁吁地说，甚至不确定他的话哪部分伤害最大。

他把Cris推到压在车上，通过他情人的身体在干这辆车。用每一记发情般凶狠的撞击干着死亡。

这次不行。

该死的这次不行。

Cristiano跌倒在车库的地板上，他喘息着挣扎地呼吸着。Wayne的手指在他的屁股上掐出青肿的伤痕，他射了，白色的精液中混合着丝丝缕缕被爆虐撕裂（强奸）的小穴缓慢滴落的血迹。

Wayne很想要触摸他，但他的手沉重得抬不起来，他甚至不明白自己为什么还站在这里。

最后还是Cris抱住了他，用一种他没想过去学着理解的语言安慰着wayne。  
然后他终于哭了出来。


End file.
